Raith of the Dragon Lord
by Siyoko Yokoxsi
Summary: Re-make of "Dragon's Song". An intelligent, and powerful Harry who won't fall for anybodies manipulation. Harry plan's to make though who have done him wrong pay slowly while looking for his companions in turn. Through the years of his life he learns about secret that have been kept and lies that have been spread... Harry will watch as the Wizarding World becomes his his own.
1. His Heirships

**_I do not own anything from HP except for my Siregons_**

* * *

Harry Potter age 11 has known about being a wizard ever since he can remember, his relative tried to beat the magic out of him but it never worked and instead he made them fear him by the age of nine, sadly he already had scars upon his form from the old treatment but was able to glamour them. Harry lived in the Second bedroom and kept to himself reading everything he could and studied anything as well. He was a gifted young man but had a feeling that someone planed for him to be at his relatives.

Harry could Channel his energy to help heal, he could change his hair color or lengthen and shorten his hair. He was able to do many different things but he always felt like something was wrong. He learned to be able to "see" in his right eye due to his uncle punishing him which caused him to lose sight in the eye but Harry was able to see still and even more advanced than others when the eye was not covered. Harry can see magic threw his right eye and tell if other people had enough magic to be a wizard/witch, or to see their aura of a person. He continued to learn, master, and perfect these abilities while learning more tricks.

Harry walked into the kitchen while his Aunt was cooking breakfast.

"Hello uncle Vernon," he called out as he grabbed the paper and started to read it.  
"H-hello H-harry, how are you doing?" Vernon asked he had black hair, with bits of white on the side; he wore a dark blue three piece suit. Vernon was a large man that always wanted a normal life that is until harry can around.  
"I'm good, remember to behave today" he asked.  
"S-sure t-thing Harry," his uncle replied, quickly making his way back upstairs, as Petunia set up the table. Petunia is a tall long neck woman, with a white sundress that always hated her sister. The Kitchen door opened to a young boy, the same height as Harry, he had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt, and grey jeans and was slightly chubby.

"H-hey Harry, w-what's f-for breakfast mom?" Dudley asked.  
"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice." Petunia said quickly as she finished setting everything down. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper after harry was finished as usual and Dudley quietly sat there eating. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Hari get it."

"Get the mail, Dudley, Now." Harry's voice was low and he didn't even look up as Dudley quickly got up to get the mail; coming back he handed it to Harry as he sorted through it until he saw:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Second Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"I got the letter finally" Harry said as he sipped on his tea. Sighing Harry looked to his family, "I will be in my room so keep it down or I might have to do something about it myself." Harry go up, walking to his room as he sat down at his desk; he carefully opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A staff representative will come on August 2nd so that you may able to purchase all of your supplies._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

_Deputy Headmistress_

After a few minutes of looking at the letter, Harry took the supplies list off, and more words appeared, at the bottom of the first letter;

I Harry Potter...

[] _Accept to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Checking the I Accept Harry went and gave the letter to the owl that was waiting for a reply. Harry smiled as he thought about how his year will be and how he planned to fix everything wrong.

**0o0o0o**

"The person is almost here," Harry said calmly as he sat in a chain, they were in the living room, suddenly the doorbell rang, and Harry calmly walked over to the door. When he opened the door, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, with piercing black eyes, he had a small glare on his face, as his eyes met Harry's.  
"Hello, you must be my professor, I'm Harry Potter Sir, shall we go?" he said staring into the man's eyes, who was caught off guard with the boy's introduction. Though he didn't show it, they made outside and Harry smirked at his relatives.  
"Behave while I am gone know." With that he followed the man as they left towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**0o0o0o**

(I didn't want to go through the whole going to the leaky cauldron)  
"Wow this place is quite unique professor," Harry said, looking around at all the shops, he wanted to explore them all, but knew that he needed money, and noticed a huge white building, at the end of the street.

"Alright Potter, time to get your money, let's got to Gringotts," Snape said, as they walked into the building. Harry held his breath as they stood there and saw the small men work, the building was huge, and it was covered in white marble, a few gold designs on the floor and walls.  
"Here's your key, I'll be around, I think you can get all of your supplies, without any trouble, I hope," he handed him a golden key.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, as he made his way to end of the hall, and was met with an older goblin, "Hello sir, I was wondering if I may do business with you?" He bowed slightly, catching all the goblins off guard. The goblin spoke in gobbledygook and another goblin led harry someplace else.

**0o0o0o**

Harry was led through Gringotts into a private room Were a goblin was waiting, sitting down Harry looked to the goblin and slightly bowed in respect. Griphook was amazed at this and smiled slightly.  
"I am the goblin Griphook and accountant for the Potter accounts. Now I hear that you do not know about anything you own or even the will of your parents?" Harry looked at Griphook and into the goblins eyes; those Emerald eyes held as emotion of power in them.

"No I am sorry Mr. Griphook but I have not received anything nor do I know anything about my wealth or positions. Griphook raised an eyebrow at him, apparently perplexed at the simplicity of the question, before composing himself and replying, "Well now that is something we must look into immediately, for now we will go and look at your parents will as well as do a blood test to see if there are any latent magical abilities or if there are any other surprises that neither you nor I know about my young lord."

Harry gave a short nod at the simple explanation, before he replied, "Very well, then let us begin shall we, Master Griphook?"

Griphook nodded as he tapped the pensive that he set on the desk twice. Lily and James Potter appeared in the middle of the bowl.

_"I, James Charlus Potter, and I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."_

_To Remus Lupin, we leave 500 galleons. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life._  
_To Sirius Black, we leave 1 galleon and custody of our precious son, Hadrian James Potter so take care of him. We know you don't need the money Padfoot. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Harry for us._

_We leave everything else to our son, Hadrian James Potter. He is to become the Head of House Potter at the age of 11 though he may not be able to do certain things till the age of 16. If by chance harry is to take an inheritance test on our behalf to see if he has any other titles and if he does he is to be lord to them by age 11._

_We would like to say now that if we were betrayed, it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. Sirius Black was the decoy. We have left a letter in the care of Albus Dumbledore explaining this._

_"Our son, Harry, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after him, he should go to the following people in this order,_

_Remus Lupin_  
_Alice and Frank Longbottom_  
_Amelia Bones_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

_If none of these people are available, Harry should be placed in a loving Wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should he be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursleys and her family, and __UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allowed having anything to do with Harry James Potter, UNLESS its school related. Neither of us trusts him._

_Harry, honey, if you are listening to this, please know that we loved you with all our hearts and that we are sorry that we had to leave you. Hopefully you had a good life. Be yourself and enjoy your life. _

_This concludes my last will and testament."_

Harry was crying by the end of this. He missed his parents so much, it didn't matter that he barely remembered them. He still missed them. He was also angry with Dumbledore. Here was proof that he was never meant to go to the Dursleys and also Dumbledore had a letter that could have kept Sirius out of prison. The old coot had a lot to answer for.

"Do you know a Ron Weasely, Molly Weasely or Albus Dumbledore?" Harry thought for a few minutes until he leaned forward, setting his elbows on the table and crossing his fingering looking like a godfather (I couldn't help it) he glared.

"No, I do not... whatever they took I want back immediately." Griphook nodded and suddenly by a flash there on the table was the Invisibility Cloak, Elder Wand, and Resurrection Stone along with quite a few other things. Harry went to pick up the first three items when they suddenly became a necklace that was a triangle with a line through it as the triangle had a circle inside it; harry slipped it over his neck as he felt the magic gently caress him.

"Now that you have thoughs back, we will be sending notices to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasely to repay you the 500 Galleons that they both took from you. Now then shall we do the blood test?" Harry nodded and watched as Griphook snapped his fingers and a ceremonial dagger appeared in front of his desk along with a piece of parchment. Harry looked at him as he had no idea what Griphook wanted from him next. Griphook simply took the dagger by the blade and handed it to him, the handle pointing towards Harry.

"Take the dagger Lord Potter, and simply pierce your finger with it, then once you have done so, you must give the parchment three, and only three drops of your blood," explained Griphook. Harry took the knife from him and took time to admire the beauty of its craftsmanship; his gaze went back to Griphook, "What will this do exactly Master Griphook?"

"It will give you all, or at the very least some answers that you are looking for." Harry nodded, and pierced the tip of his finger, allowing three drops of blood to hit the parchment, which then proceeded to glow a blinding white light to those who had sensitive eye sight; basically, both Harry and Griphook. They looked away, before the light dimmed, and before them stood the information of Harry Potter.

**Hadrian Dragomir Potter-Black**

**Birthday-**_July 31__st__, 1980_  
**Father:**_James Charlus Potter_  
**Mother:**_Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Lilith Rosaline De'LionCourt) _  
**Father by Blood Adoption:**_Sirius Orion Black- Azkaban _

**_Houses Inherited by Blood:_**_  
__The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Le Fay  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw_

**_Houses Inherited by Soul:_**  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Pendragon  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Merlin

**_Houses Inherited through Wills:_**  
_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of De'LionCourt  
The Most Ancient House of Orion_

**_Houses Inherited by Conquest  
_**_The Most Ancient and most Revered House of Slytherin_

**_Creature Inheritance:  
_**_Siregon (Submissive)_

**_Money and Properties:_**

**Potter: **_587,348,493,734,920 Galleons, 327,689 Sickles, 22 Knuts_ **Properties:** _Potter Mansion, 4 Vacation Homes, Number 4 Privet Drive, and Godric's Hollow Home_

**Peverell: **_72,835,759,023 Galleons, 237,584 Sickles, 2 Knuts _**Properties:** _Peverell Manor, Peverell Mansion, 7 Vacation Homes_

**Black: **_8,126,397,506 Galleons, 24,677 Sickles, 512 Knuts _**Properties**: _Black Manor, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 3 Vacation Homes_

**Le Fay: **_182,475,037,784 Galleons, 386 Sickles, 3 Knuts_ **Properties:** _Le Fay Cove, Le Fay Manor, Avalon, 2 Vacation Homes_

**Gryffindor**: _347,673,895,376 Galleons, 49 Sickles, 9 Knuts_ **Properties:** _¼ Hogwarts, Griffin's Nest, 1 Vacation Home_

**Ravenclaw: **_403,752,589,304 Galleons, 534 Sickles, 35 _Knuts **Properties:** _¼ Hogwarts, Raven's Retreat, 3 Vacation Homes_

**Slytherin: **_856,012,598,900 Galleons, 789 Sickles, 25 Knuts_ **Properties: **_¼ Hogwarts. Basilisk Den, 2 Vacation Homes_

**Pendragon: **_9,703,542,784,920 Galleons, 372 Sickles, 47 Knuts_**Properties: **_Pendragon Palace, 4 Vacation Homes_

**Merlin: **_13,568,389,672,427 Galleons, 600 Sickles, 956,573,253 Knuts_**Properties****_: _**_Merlin's Cottage, Embrys Castle, Camelot's Castle_

**De'LionCourt: **_3,769,392,638,345 Galleons, 563 Sickles, 67 Knuts_**Properties: **_De'LionCourt Sanctuary, 3 Vacation Homes_

**Orion: **_78,567,285 Galleons, 567,389 Sickles, 6,683 Knuts_**Properties: **_Orion Observatory, Orion Manor_

**_Mental, Magical, And Physical ablilties _**

**_Photographic/Enhanced Memory- _**_Blocked by A.D  
__**Parsletounge- **__unlocked,__** Beast Speaker- **__Blocked by A.D__**  
Multi-Animagus- **__Blocked by A.D__**  
Natural Occlumency- **__Blocked by A.D__**  
Natural Legilimency- **__Blocked by A.D__**  
Metamorphmagus-**__ Blocked by A.D__**  
Natural Wandless/Non-verbal Spell Caster- **__Blocked by A.D  
__**Elemental Magic (Earth, Water, Fire, Air)- **__Blocked by A.D_******_  
Alchemy _**_–__Blocked by A.D__**  
Blood magicks –**__Blocked by A.D__**  
Runes and Rituals Magic-**__ Blocked by A.D_**_  
Natural Defense Master- _**_Blocked by A.D__**  
Natural Potion Mastery- **__Blocked by A.D  
__**Natural dagger/swordsmanship Mastery-**__ Blocked by A.D__**  
Healing- **__Unlocked_**  
D****_ark Arts/Light arts – _**_Blocked by A.D__**  
Dexterity –**__ Blocked by A.D_**  
****_Enhanced Senses –_**_Blocked by A.D__**  
Flexibility- **__Blocked by A.D_**  
25% of Power- **Unblocked**  
75% of Power- **Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

**_Potions used on Hadrian Potter:_**

10 **Compulsion Spell** for one Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort), Slytherins  
15 **Obedience and loyalty Potions** for Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasely

Young Harry was too stunned to speak. His eyes were wide open, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming from it. He dropped the parchment as his hands were numb and he had leaned back, slouching against his chair.

"So this is all mine? How do I get it so now one can try and get any of it?" Griphook stared at the young man.

Harry sat there, his magic swirled all around as things began shaking, and slowly he calmed down as he glared at the file. He knew someone was trying to mess with his life. Looking at Griphook he took a deep breath and asked, "Who is my magical guardian?" Griphook sighed and quickly looked through paper.

"Seeing as you are now a lord to Potter, Black, Peverell, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Pendragon, Merlin, De'LionCourt, and Orion so you do not need a guardian, but the one that was assigned to you was in fact Albus Dumbledore. Now since we looked through everything I need you to put on your rings." Suddenly 11 rings appeared on Griphook's desk.

Taking a hold of the Potter family ring that was gold with a red ruby stone in the middle; on the ruby was a crest with a lion and griffin standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching, between them was a sword and a wand crossed. Harry slid the ring on his right ring finger as he felt the magic swirl as it accepted him and the ring re-sized itself for him. Next was The Black family heir ring that was silver with a pure black onyx stone in the center of the ring; it had the Black family crest in the middle of the stone. Harry slid it onto the same finger and watched as it did the same thing then merged with the Potter ring. After that was that was the Peverell ring; it was gold with the same deathly hollows symbol and a dark blue gem behind it. Merlin's ring which was gold with a blood stone and phoenix curling around it while Le Fay was silver with a diamond and a dragon curling around it. Gryffindor was gold with red rubies and a lion, Slytherin was silver with a green gem and a snake, and Ravenclaw was Silver with a dark blue gem and a raven design. Pendragon was gold with red rubies around it, De'LionCourt was silver with a dragon wrapped around the band with a lightning ridged black opal and roses around the gems, and Orion was silver with topaz gems and sword across an shield; all of them accepted Harry and Merged together as one.

"I'm honored to tell you that you are now Lord Potter-Black-Peverell- Le Fay-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Pendragon-Merlin-De'LionCourt-Orion, you are one of the most richest, powerful, and influential wizards, not to mention the youngest," he snapped his fingers and a long sword with red rubies on it, "The Sword of Gryffindor is yours, but on to more pressing matters, the binds and the Horcrux, we need to take them out," he said, a flicker of rage shown in his eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Harry said, he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Good, now I'll get the binds and Horcrux out, it's going to hurt, but it'll be worth it, in the long run," the goblin said, another goblin entered and took the boxes away, and Griphook snapped his fingers and the table became an altar,

"please take your shirt off, and lay on this alter, and we'll take everything away," Harry simply nodded and took his shirt off, revealing a slight bit of muscle, he laid down on the table, and shivered at the coldness of the surface.

"Alright, this will take about 20 minutes so please try not to move." Griphook summoned a knife and pricked his finger, and made a runic symbol on Harry's chest, he raised his hand over the symbol and began chanting, "_Numenauxiliummagica, invoco hac necessitate__,"_ (**1a**)" Harry tried hard not to scream, but the pain was unbearable, he felt as if his insides were on fire, he bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming, and held on to the table for dear life, _"__In__tenebris est, et malum Auxilium vas destory puritatis auferre malum__!_"(**1b**)" He chanted, Harry has never felt such pain, and first he felt his body burning; now he felt as if his head was going to split in two. He felt his mouth open, but sound came out, instead a black mist came out of his mouth, until it was floating around, it looked like it wanted back in, but Griphook snapped his fingers and the mist disappeared.

"It's done Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"Th... thank you for that..." Harry panted, he could feel something trickle down his forehead, he slowly reached up and he looked at his hand, was blood. It was finally over, he felt stronger, smarter, and for some reason, he could feel his magic covering him in a blanket. Slowly harry got up and walked over to a mirror and was amazed at what he saw.

He wasn't wearing his glasses as bright Avada Kedavra green eyes stared back at him, green eyes with black-cat-like slit pupils.

His creamy skin was even paler than he remembered and his messy hair that was now to the middle to his back curled at the tips and was the same dark brown but now with blood red streaks as well. His ears were now slightly pointed and a black/silver tint seemed to run all along them. He reached up, tentatively stroking the colors, shocked when his fingers touched, cool, small scales. They were icy to the touch and they rippled as he stroked them, first one ear and then the other. Panic nearly set in, but as Harry began to worry—the scales faded into his skin right before his eyes as he couldn't help but stare.

The familiar battery of scars and bruises from Uncle Vernon's "Punishments" were gone finally. Even the few scars he'd accumulated thanks to Voldemort were conspicuously absent. Harry swallowed. He was, by no means, a vain person, but a certain thrill ran through him as he took in the smooth, unblemished skin. He admired himself for a minute, before he realized the soft, dark shine glow that came to his skin. Careful examination showed that he had the same black scales decorating his sides. As he focused on them, the scales grew more prominent and he could see how well they covered his body. From the tops of his shoulders, his arms and then the sides of his torso and his back and then they disappeared into the waistline made by his pants. Harry hummed to himself as he shimmied out of the rest of his clothes to see what other secrets his body had to show him. More colorful scales of black, red, silver, and green were shown on the sides of his torso or even reaching the tops of his shoulders. Scales ran along his legs; black scales with silver ran all over his legs and up to his hips.

A pleased sound rumbled in his throat and Harry found himself smiling at his reflection. A smile that melted away to a look of horror when he realized that a fine smattering of colored scales now decorated the sides of his face and neck and his hands had turned into strong, pointed, claws, he opened his mouth and found sharp fangs that could lengthen or shorten at will once he figured it out. On his forehead were two thin silver colored horns that curled back gently touching his head is it went to the back of his head there the point was barely sticking out amongst the dark mess of hair. The squeak that left his lips was quite undignified, but Harry was too startled to speak. No sooner had he realized the reality of his claws, before he felt his feet curl and then his socks were shredded away and Harry realized that even his feet had morphed the tiniest bit to show the powerful claws.

He stared in awe.

Two large, scaled wings had burst from his back and the last traces of any human skin had been swiftly covered by the black with red and silver colored scales that created a beautiful blend together as the wings were spread out. Harry stared for a while then instinctively Harry worked to pull them close to him and to stretch and soothe the appendages. He found himself slipping into a strange sort of daze as he his time slowly moving the wings. The very process seemed to do wonders for the winged appendages as he was able to spread them almost all the way out and back They remained painfully sensitive and it wasn't until Harry worried how he'd hide them that he saw them shrink and recede into his back, creating a wing pattern tattoo on his back. Harry stifled a moan as he felt a flicker of himself return. Strange things always happened to him. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was turning into some dragon-wizard hybrid.

"Well Mister Potter, it seems that you are a Siregon. The last Siregon we have seen was over 1,000 years ago and he was powerful but not as powerful as you young one. He didn't change until his teen but because of the blocks places upon your person, your creature has come earlier than expected." Griphook reached into his desk and handed Harry what looked to be an ankle bracelet.

"What is this for Griphook?" Harry tilted his head slightly, he may have been able to hide his form but he could not hide his eyes or the faintness of the scales. Griphook smiled.

"Well Mister Potter because of how young you are, you do not have control over your form and with certain emotions will show it. However, the problem for Siregons is that they cannot truly hide their scales without some form of help and this bracelet which goes on your ankle will not be seen nor detected by anyone. It will hide the scales and dragon like eyes, plus any potions or curses tried on your person will not work." Griphook smirked as his sharp teeth were shown. Harry smiled and carefully slipped on the bracelet, or anklet. After talking for a few minutes Harry thanked Griphook and left the office.

"He will do great things, I know it, and we shall be behind him every step of the way," Griphook whispered, looking at the boy in front of him, he knew that things were about to change, he didn't know if it would be for the better or for worse. All he knew was that the goblins were going to follow this young boy, to hell and back.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Don't own HP, if i did a lot of people would have lived. Only own Siregon**

* * *

Harry went into one of his vaults and was able to collect a few things. One was a metal bracelet that shrunk and clipped onto his left wrist; there was a picture of a lion and snake together with red ruby eyes on the lion and emerald gems for the snake. This bracelet would cool when there were trusted people or allies around while warming up if there were people wanted to harm the owner. The second piece was a beautiful dragon Torc that will protect the owner from any potion in their food or drink and will warn them as well as protect from low level curses. The last item was a small carry-on frame with his mother and father in it; they didn't have to say and if hung they can go into other frames if they wished. Harry also got quite a few books from his vaults on Siregons as well as other types of creatures, rituals, potions, and other ideas and spells.

**0o0o**

Harry was wandering around Flourish & Blotts, looking for books, to read, so far he had a few books on Veelas, Some on vampires and werewolves, some on how to be a proper Lord, some books on rune magic, a few on Occlumency and legilimency, a lot of books on potions, and other subjects he might not be good at or was in fact interested in.

"Those are a lot of books Harry, plus your school books, you think it's wise?" Lola asked a she stared at all of the books that Harry kept bringing to the counter.

"I know, but... I just want to know as much as I can about the Wizarding world, I'm not going to worry about money, but do you have any messenger bags, I can have?" He asked sheepishly, Lola just chuckled, and went to the back.

When she returned, she had a black leather messenger bag; the bag was Celtic like with the tree of life it along with small runes that were hidden to the eye that were placed around the edges of the bag.  
"This is a Celtic Messenger bag; it has a dragon and wolf on the back side. It will keep anyone from taking it away from you; it also has an extension and bottomless charm, feather light charm and privacy charms. Now the total for your school books, the bag, and others come to... 10 galleons, 7 sickles coins and 4 knuts." Harry grabbed his pouch, and grabbed the necessary amount.

"Thanks Lola," Harry waved, as he left, the bag on right shoulder, hanging on the left.

**0o0o**

He looked around and saw Madame Malkin's, and knew he was going to need robes, as he entered, he bumped into a boy, his age, with white blonde hair, and piercing storm grey eyes, "oh I'm sorry about that," he apologized. There was the feel of Harry's magic that swirled around the two. Harry couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry..." the boy replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said, sticking his hand out, the boy looked at him for a second, and reached to grab his hand. There was a white tread of magic that seemed to swirl around their hands as the tread seemed to sink into the blonde boy's skin.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," Draco said, smiling at the boy.

"You too, well I have to get my school robes, so I'll see you around school right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'll see you around." He replied. Before he left Harry lightly kissed Draco on the hand. Harry walked back inside and saw a lady on the counter, "um hello I'm here to get my school robes, and hopefully a trunk?" He wondered.

"Oh, of course sweetheart, now let's get your measure's first," she said, as she made her way to him, and told him to stand on the stool, Harry did as he was told, and after 12 minutes of standing still, he was ready to pass out at any minute.

"Alright that's done, now I have a catalog of all the extra charms you wish to add to your trunk and clothes." She handed him a booklet, with many different charms.

"Um, I know I want an extension charm on my trunk, multi-compartments with different colors that I can switch to. The trunk I want it to be black with silver, red, and green lining and the initials H.D.P. I also want the shrink charm, feather light charm and the protection charm. I also would like a way for the trunk to only open to me or to anyone it is keyed to.

For my clothes, can I have the self-repairing charm, and the self-ironing, a warming and cooling charm, and also do you think you can put a hard protection charm, for spells?"  
"Oh dear of course, I must say, you are the only one to be so cautious, it's very good, young man, alright, it's going to take me a few hours, you might want to get your wand and I'll add the shrinking spell, also I'm going to need you to think of a password for your trunk," she informed him.

"Okay, I shall pay when I return, thank you very much," he beamed at her, before heading to Ollivander.

**0o0o**

Harry walked in, "hello?" He asked, looking around, suddenly there was a thumping, making Harry jump as he looked up to see an older man smiling at him. `_not creepy at all.'_

"Ahh! I was wondering when I would be meeting you Mr. Potter," the man spoke, "it seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands, ah," he said, as he grabbed two long boxes, he opened one and a wand with webs around it, "11" mahogany, with dragon heartstring core, go on and give it a wave," he suggested, Harry did so, but what happened next was scary, he flicked the wand, and a vase along with 1/5 of the shop blew up. "No matter, just not the one," he shrugged it off, and flicked his own wand, and everything returned to normal. "Now 10" willow with a unicorn hair as the core, go on," Harry did it again, but this time only the vase exploded, "it seems you are going to be a difficult one, no matter, I do love a challenge," he smiled.

After 3 hours Harry was getting annoyed, Ollivander on the other hand was giddy, he finally found a worthy opponent, this young man had a lot of raw power, and some of these wands were useless, they either exploded everything, or burn, even the Dark Lords twin wand, didn't work for Harry.

"I'm sorry sir, I must be frustrating you," Harry said, apologetically.

"Do not worry much young man; your core is simply too great for some of these... I wonder," he said, as if he was suddenly hit with an idea, he went to the back of the room, where the last wand was, which was the Dark Lords twin wand was, he came back but with a crimson red box, much longer than other boxes, there were rues surrounding it, he chanted a few words, and it sounded like chains breaking, the sound made Harry shudder, he still remembered the whole ritual at Gringotts.

"What's that sir?" Harry asked, he saw as the older man open the box carefully, there lay a pure black with crimson red tint wand, the handle had a swirl design around it, but a circle in the middle, with a small bloodstone inside it. Harry felt his core react to the wand, as if calling out to him.

"10' Blood Wood, the interesting thing about this particular wand, it's made out of an extremely powerful and uncontrollable type of tree, and it is a triple core; Dragon blood, black scales from a black basilisk, and a piece of Mithril. This was my first wand, my master told that only those with a powerful magical can control its power, since it was too powerful, I sealed it away," he informed him, as he examined the wand, he smiled as he watched Harry looking at the wand.

"Go and try it," he said, handing Harry the wand, the connection was immediate, as soon as Harry grabbed it, a huge force of magic emitted from him, Ollivander couldn't believe that an 11 year old child could control such an wand, but as he always said, 'the wand chooses the wizard.' Sparks flew from the wand, and Harry could feel it connecting to his core, it felt right and wonderful.

"Here is a wand holster for that wand, I made some enchantments on it, you can summon your wand with just thinking it, or flicking your wrist, I also put a charm on your wand, it will automatically go back to your wand holster every time it flies from your hand, so it won't accidentally break, we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter," he said. Harry simply nodded and paid, what he need to, and went back to Madame Malkin's.

**0o0o**

"Ah, it's you, well it's all ready, I have put your clothes on the trunk, now all you have to do is tap it with your wand and it will recognize your wand, and shrink whenever you touch it." Harry thanked her and tapped it with his wand, and watched as it shrank, "the total comes to 18 galleons, 23 sickles, and 16 knuts." Harry thanked her again, and paid the amount; he checked his bag and noticed he still had more than enough.

**0o0o**

Harry continued to shop for supplies, he also went and got two extra cauldrons plus a large inventory of each and every ingredient that he could get his hands on plus two extra scales, knifes and anything else for potions. He also got a ritual and runes knife that he slipped on his left hand.

While walking Harry found a play called Cupid's Keepers where you go and get your hair professionally done. Harry went and got his hair layered and permanently colored with black, red, green, and silver. While there he also got hair care products for his hair.

After harry was finished there he found a place called Tweak's Galore where he bought 20 pairs of skinny jeans, 10 baggy pants, 10 dress pants, 10 leather pairs and 10 dragon hid pairs of pants. He got 20 dress shirts, 20 regular pairs, 10 leather sleeveless pairs, 10 tight fitting pairs of shirts. He also got 10 jackets/coats/jumpers, 10 sleeveless leather or dragon hid ones. He then got 2 pairs of dragon hid boots, 2 pairs of dress type of shoes, 2 pairs of leather boots, five leather/dragon hid fingerless gloves, and many ties I different colors.

At Magical Wonders Harry was able to get beauty care products for his face, body, nails and teeth. He also got body washes and new towels, bathrobes and wash rags. At Mythical Works harry got both of his bottom ears pierced, 2 piercings on his top right ear and one on his top left ear.

**0o0o**

So he continued buying his supplies and a few extras, until it came to his animal, he walked around many pet stores, and noticed that nothing called out to him. He made his way inside. He looked at the store, and it gave off a creepy vibe. Harry looked around and tried to see what kind of pet would call out to him, he found out that like the wand, the familiar chooses the wizard, as he walked around he noticed that he was moving closer towards the end of the store, until he came across a beautiful creature, It was a fairly large pure black snake with silver, and gold designs over its body; its eyes were a stunning molten lava eyes. It was like you were looking the pits of hell but were also memorizing for Harry.

_"__Hello gorgeous." _The snake looks up at Harry and blinked, Harry smiled at the snake as they stared at each other._  
"A ssspeaker." _ The snake was surprised slightly that a speaker of snakes was there in front of him._  
"Do you have a name?" _Harry could help but love this snake already. The snake nodded its head slightly._  
"It's Thanatosss" _Harry smiled._  
Well Thanatosss, would you like to come with me?" _This surprised Thanatos as he nodded and moved closer to harry._  
"Yesss master." _Harry reached in as the large snake wrapped around his arm and moved until he lay over his shoulders. Harry stared looking again and fell in love with a snow white owl which he named Hedwig. Paying for the two he also got a beautiful cage for Hedwig and a bed for Thanatos plus food for them. Once finished he left the store and went back to the Dursley's until ti was time to go.


End file.
